


Iron Spider

by Hopes_Dreams



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Peter see's Tony as a dad, Stony mentions, Tony Stark and Peter Parker mentorship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopes_Dreams/pseuds/Hopes_Dreams
Summary: One-shots of IronDad and SpiderSon With some averngers on the side as well as Deadpool annnd Daredevil. I also haven't seen AVENGER'S ENDGAME so there won't be any spoilers for that.





	1. Uncle Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Quick A/N- I've been reading all kinds of IronDad and Spiderson Oneshots recently and i was like HEY! let's write about one. So i did...ta-da! It is currently 1:30am in the morning for me. For some reason my mind likes to work better at night...i got off track again but the real reason of the AN is that i need some request. You can comment it or PM (I'd prefer PM) Hope ye enjoyed!

Marvel does not belond to me it belongs to STAN LEE R.I.P 2018 

-ooO0Ooo-  
Actors

Robert Downey Jr as Tony Stark 

Tom Holland as Peter Parker

Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts

Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds

Chris Hemsworth as Thor

Tom Hiddleston as Loki 

 

PROMT- "Peter, Don't play with Loki. He is mean and dangerous." 

-ooO0Ooo-

"Mr.Stark!" Peter called out, staring down at the paper in his hand, "I found what you did wron-You're not Mr.Stark...." Brown eyes stared at the weirdly dressed man. His clothes were mostly black with hints of green and gold. His black hair was past his shoulders with striking green eyes. "Who are you mortal?" The man ask, narrowing his eyes at Peter. "uh-I'm Peter! Sir!" Peter stuttered. He held the papers to his chest, watching the man's movements. "Well Peter," He drawled out his name. "I am Loki God of Mischief" Loki bowed his head slighlty, lips quirking up in a smirk. "You're Loki?!" The papers fluttered to the floor, No longer caring about them. "Yes, That it what i said mortal" said Loki. Peter smiled brightly, "Wow! You are my favorite mythological gods! I haven't met Thor yet, But I have heard of both of you guys!" Peter rambled, inching closer to the God of Mischief. "Really?" Loki had thrown an arm around Peters shoulder, pulling him close. "and pray to tell what they said?" Loki added. Peter opened his mouth, "Well, Mr.Stark always brings up how you are always evil and tried to kill everyone." Peter rambled, frowing at his words. "I didn't really believe you were a natural born evil killer god." Loki still had his arm around Peter's shoulder leading him to his room. Loki hummed. "I can't be one to judge, So I went and read some Mythlogical books. You are Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson, rightful heir of Jotunheim, and God of Mischief" Peter cited, tilting his head to the left. A finger on his chin, "You had the desire to be a king that drived you to sow chaos in Asgard. While in your lust for power, you came down to Earth aka Midgard." Peter looked at Loki. "I can go on what I know about you but, not what your feelings are." Peter's brown eyes stared down Loki's green ones. Peter cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. Loki couldn't help but feel the need to protect the innocence Peter had. "What's the meaning of this?" Loki asked, the annoyance laced in his eyes. "I am asking you to tell me what you felt," Peter then looked up wided eyed at the god. "T-That is i-i-if you want to! I'm not pressuring you into anything! Oh god i must sound so stupid! I'm sorry Mr.Loki god sir! I'm so st-" Loki laughed, he actually laughed. He was doubled over, hand on his stomach, a huge smile on his face. Peter joined in on his laughter, "Ah...I'm sorry, But you want me to tell you about my feelings?" Loki scofted, wiping a tear from his eye. "Are you a crazy one, Mortal?" Loki questioned, pointing at him. Peter held his hands up, moving them up and down. "I mean...eh and Maybe. It depends" Peter weighed. Loki shook his head, disbelief in his face. They sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was 27 minuts, in silence. "Mr.Loki sir?" Peter said, after the silence. "hm?" Peter looked at the God of Mischeif. "I am serious about you talking to me...about anything. I've been told i'm a good listener." Loki pursed his lips, his green eyes glazing over. He opened his mouth and started to speak. 

"As a child, Thor was always favored. He was the golden child, he never did wrong. My mother Frigga, she never favored any of us. She loved us equally. She taughet me how to be graceful, she showed me magic....I studied magical arts earning the "God of Mischief" title, while Thor pursued physical prowess." Loki spoke with such power, it sent chills down Peters spine. Frigga's name was spoke with so much love and passion, whislt his brothers name, was spat and belittled. "I was desperate for Father's approval and to be seen as an equal to Thor. That's all i wanted...When Thor got bannished to Midgard, Odin told me of my true parentage. Ages ago, Odin fought and defeated Laufey and the Frost Giants of Jotunheim in a great war. Odin found a baby, a Jotunheim baby. He was abandoned and left for dead due to his diminutive size. Odin took the baby, Son of Laufey, to Asgard to raise him as his son and a prince. Odin took me and raised me to one day unite the Frost Giants and the Asgards in peace. Odin used me. He used me as a tool like a-a like a chest piece!" Loki seethed, throwing his arms in the air. "I am furious! He had lied to me my whole life! Never loved me like a son...only a tool. I was set on several paths to prove my worth of the throne and superiority over Thor." Loki looked at the ground, his green eyes flashing red. "i went and killed the frost giants. I wanted to prove to odin i was strong, that i was...me." Peter placed his hand on Loki's back. "From what i've hear Mr.Loki sir, That you are a strong, awesome magic wielding, amazing person! And whoever can't see that are blind!" Peter said. Loki's shoulder hitched up, Peter could hear his heart rate pick up slighlt. He could hear him breathing heavily through his nose. Hiding that he was crying. Loki's eyes welled up with the a sadness that he should not have. His silent tears escape, rolling down his cheeks. Peter wrapped his arms around the crying god. "Let it out Mr.Loki" 

Tony Stark couldn't believe what he witnessed. Loki, the guy who tried to take over the Eart, was crying on Peter. Tony felt a surge of pride through him. "Maybe he isn't so bad at all...just give him a chance huh?" Tony murmured.


	2. When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- mentions of Character death, cussing YOU WILL CRY CUZ I DID WRITING THIS!  
> It's kind of shot sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- mentions of Character death, cussing YOU WILL CRY CUZ I DID WRITING THIS!
> 
> Marvel does not belong to me, it belongs to STAN LEE

_Actors Robert Downey Jr as Tony Stark_

_Tom Holland as Peter Parker_

_Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts_

_Marisa Tomei as May Parker_

 

**-ooO0Ooo-**

**Promt- "Did you say when?"**

**-ooO0Ooo-**

* * *

 

Peter held Aunt May's hand. A breathing tube down her throat, the constant beeping of a heartbeat. They said she only had a few day's to live. "Her tumor has grown in her brain, pressing on the Stem of the brain. It grew up to her Cerebellum, which is her-" "Moter skills, movement, hand-eye cordination and balance. Yeah i know" Peter cut of the Doctor. The Doctor exhaled, "Which mean's that she cannot move anymore. She cannot breath on her own, we have Mrs.Parker on life support." He held out a clip board a pen attached at the top. "She wont live for very much long Mr.Parker. The best option is to take her off life support. We'll give her some medicine that will make her heart rate slow down till she dies" Peter grabbed the board. The pen in his right hand, paper galring at him. "She wont feel any pain?" Peter questioned, the pen touching the paper. "No, Not at all" At the very bottem of the paper was signed 'Peter Benjamin Parker' The Doctor smiled sadly at Peter, "We'll get started right away. You can stay with her" 

Peter ran his hand over his aunt's hair, silent tears streaming down his face. The tumour grew, spread, consume, squash the very organs that work to sustain it. Terminal Cancer. "Aunt May...I love you so much...I want to so  _so_  selfish, i don't want you to die" Peter cried, trying to wipe the fallen tears. "I wish you didn't have cancer, i want you to live" Peter layed his head on her chest, listening to the sound of her slowing heartbeat. He heard her heat give one last bud-dump, before stopping. It was followed by a long beeeeeeeeep. "Aunt May....." Peter whimpered. 

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Tony Stark: Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist; was out and about with Peter Parker. "One large Stark Raving Hazelnuts and One large...." Tony looked at Peter trailing off. Peter looked up from all the ice cream choices. "oh! uh...cookies and cream! Please" Peter smiled at Tony. "That'll be $10.49" The cashier dralwed monotonously. 

The two sat down by the window, Peter talking about random things. "I saw this dog while i was out one day and i thought 'Awe look at you' He was so cute. I named him Thunder!" Peter pouted, nibbling on his spoon. " I wanted to take thunder home but i knew the orphanage lady didn't allow any strays so i took him to the pound, it was really sad. I wanted to keep him." Peter crossed his arms, sticking the spoon in his mouth. Tony snickered at Peter. "I wouldn't want a dog" Tony said, setting the napkin down. Peter's spoon dropped out of his hand, clattering on the table. "What? Wait, Why don't you want a dog? Dog's are amazing!" Peter said, eyes wide with shock. Tony pointed his spoon at Peter, rasing an eyebrow. "When I adopt something small, yappy and irritating it'll be you" Tony waved around the spoon. Peter coughed, choking on air. "D-Did you say 'when'?" Peter stuttered. Tony stared at Peter, his own eyes wide with shock. ' _Shit...I did not just say that_ ' Tony slapped his hand on his forehead, "Well...It was supposed to be a surprise..." Tony pulled out a stack of papers from insid his jacket. "uh May, as you knew had cancer. She called me up six months ago, saying that she had gotten cancer. May had a feeling that she wasn't going to make it. So, She wanted Pepper and I to adapt you." Tony slide the paper in front of Peter. There were three signatures at the very bottem. Tony Stark was at the very top, followed by Pepper Stark and after her was May Parker. At the very bottem was a blank dotted line with an X  at the end. "-eed to do is sign. Then you'll be ours..." Peter gripped the table, trying not to use his spider strength. "You...You really want me?" Tony pulled his chair over to Peter. "Both Pepper and I want you, Peter. We want you to be our son." Peter chuckled, "Well...I need a pen" 


	3. Soul Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- mentions of death
> 
> This takes place after Infinity War but BEFORE End Game

 

**WARNING- mentions of death**

**This takes place after Infinity War but BEFORE End Game**

* * *

 

Actors

Robort Downey Jr as Tony Stark

Tom Holland as Peter Parker

Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff

Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange

Chris Pratt as Peter Quill

Chadwick Aaron As T'Challa

Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes

Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson

Groot

Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer

Pom Klementieff as Mantis

Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury

* * *

 

 **Prompt-** **"17... I'm 17** "

* * *

 

It hurt so much, so much pain. "Mr.Stark..." Peter fell forward, into Tony's arms. "I don't feel so good" Tears started to blur his vision. "Peter!" Tony's voice sounded so far away. He didn't want to leave, "I don't wanna go. Please, I don't wanna go," His voice cracked, His body turing to dust. Peter closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to stop. "I'm Sorry, Mr.Stark...."   
He blinked a couple of times, a blury person standing above him. "Hey kid," Peter blinked again, he had long hair and a scruffy beard. "You alright?" Peter frowned, tilting his head. "Jesus?" The man chuckled lightly, "No, I'm Bucky." Bucky held his hand out, offering to help him up. Peter exhaled, he didn't feel the pain anymore but, there was still pain there. They walked around in silence, Peter decided to speak up. "Mr.Bucky?" Bucky raised an eyes brow at the 'Mr', but nodded for him to continue. Peter opened his mouth, hesitating what he was going to ask. "Do...Do you think we'll get out?" Peter sounded so young, he wasn't supposed to be in this war.  _Peter wasn't supposed to be in any wars_ , Bucky thought to himself. "I don't know kid..." 

Bucky and Peter found another person, He was grey with red markings all around his body. Peter reconized them. "You're from the planet!" Peter pointed at them, his eyes narrowed dangoursly at them. "Where's the star lord person! I need to kick his ass!" Peter cussed. Mantis took a step closer to Peter, her hands outward. "Please, It was not Quill's fault" She said. His hands ran through his hair, trying not to release his pent up anger on Mantis. "Whatever" Peter grumbled, stalking away. 

More people seemed to join the group. There was Wanda, Doctor Strange, King T'Challa, Groot, Fury, Sam and Peter Quill. When Peter saw Quill his anger seemed to boil up even more. It got even worse when Quill greeted his friends. Peter launched himself at Quill, "It's all your fault!" He threw his body weight behind the fist that edged closer to Quill's face, it hit his jaw with such force blood pooled into his mouth. Peter punched him a few times before Sam and Bucky got him off of Quill. There is blood on Peters knuckles and a bruise above his right eye, though it seemed to make Peter look even younger. "If you hadn't got angry at Thanos i would still be with Mr.Stark!" Peter cried out, it seemed to be his breaking point. Peter cried as if his brain was being shredded from the inside. Emotional pain flowed out of his every pore. From his mouth came a cry from so raw that even the eyes of the strangers around us were suddenly wet with tears. He grabbed onto a Bucky so that his violent shaking would not cause him to fall and from his eyes came a thicker flow of tears than he had cried. The whole world had vanished for him, now there was only pain enough to break him, pain enough to change him beyond recognition. The others watched as Peter lost it. Bucky rubbed the Peter's back, Quill looked away from the kid. He couldn't stand to watch Peter cry. 

Bucky sighed as he saw Peters fall asleep. "We should all get some sleep" Bucky suggested. Wanda sat next to Peter, running her hand over his hair. "He was crying over Stark? As in Tony Stark?" Wanda ask. Fury stood behind them, arms crossed over his chest. "Stark helped Peter with being Spider-Man, They became like Father-Son." Fury's gruff voice made Wanda flinch, Not expecting him to be there. "After the Civil War-" Fury glared at Bucky "Peter helped Stark with his reactor." Fury looked at Peter, his glare soften. Almost as if he was pitying Peter. 

Mantis frowned, "I do not get why Peter 2 is angry." She said looking at Peter Quill. Drax pointed his finger at quill, a huge smile on his face. "Hahaha! You got beat by a small child!" Quill sighed, nursing his jaw a bruise forming. "He is made because I mess up. Which got us here" Quill muttered.  Groot rolled his eyes, " I am Groot" Groot huffed. Walking to Peter. Quill narrowed his eyes at Groot's retreating form. "Do not speak to  _me_  like that!" Quill shouted. Mantis placed her hand on Quill's forearm, the tip of her antenna glowed a bright white. Quill cracked a small smile, the sadness still lingering. "We are here for you" 

Peter didn't know how long it had been, only that he had  _aged_. Everyone was arguing all the time, Peter got brought into arguments he didn't want to participate in. The last fight, in particular, made him snap...."If we keep walking then we might find something!" Wanda shouted. Peter was sitting alone, away from them but, He still managed to hear them. "What would that do? We would be walking to nothing!  _Nothing_!" Sam shouted back, his posture strait and tense. "How would you know?! You haven't tried!" Quill snapped back, eyes narrowing at the opposing people. Peter tried covering his ears, he hated fighting. Why did they have to fight? Why can't they accept that they might not  _ever_  get out. That they are dead. "-ve to try? Are you serious? We would be doing this for nothing!" Bucky said, he was the only one who didn't scream but, his voice was getting up there. "Please you must all stop! Fighting will do harm to all of us!" Mantis tried to stop them, she could feel Peter 2's feelings from here. Peter inhaled, the beating of his heart got louder and louder in his ears. Peter opened his mouth, letting out a kind of scream that made your blood run cold. Everything was silent, not a sound. "Please stop fighting..." Peter said. Sam scofted, "Stay out of this Peter! We don't need a 16 year olf kid trying to save our butts!" Fury stood to Peter's left, noticing the very small flinch he had tried to hide. "17" Peter corrected, not even bothering to have his usual excitment. "What?" Peter looked at the group. His brown eyes dulled slightly, "I'm 17...It's my birthday"  After that everyone falls silent. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Mjolnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- Slight cussing
> 
> This is after Age of Ultron and before everything else. Peter is 13 at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry this is short the next one will be long i promise that

Warnings- Slight cussing

_This is after Age of Ultron and before everything else. Peter is 13 at the time._

**Actors**

Robert Downy Jr as Tony Stark

Scarlett Johanasson as Natasha Romanoff

Chris Evans as Steve Rogers

Chris Hemsworth as Thor

Mark Buffalo as Bruce Banner (Hulk)

Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff

Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton

Paul Bettany as Vision  
  


 **Promt- "Haha! None is worthy for the Mjolnir!"**  

-ooo0O0ooo-

Thor roared out with laughter, "The only one who can pick up the Mjolnir, has to be worthy." Thor downed a whole bottle of Vodka, with out a blink. Tony grunted as he tried to lift it up the Mjolnir, "rghh". Tony let the handle go, muttering under his breath. "Man of Irons! If you cannot life it up before what makes you think you can lift it now?" Thor gloated. Tony huffed, taking a sip of his drink. The other Avenger's laughed, they themselves had tried and failed. Peter Parker, known as Spider-man, looks at the Mjolnir. He loved the design of the handle, the way the lightning reflected on the iron. "Mr.Thor Sir! May I try sir?" Peter ask, hand out stretched. Thor huffed, arms crossed his chest, smiling smugly.  "Try to lift my hammer, Tonyson!" Thor grinned. Tony and Vision peered over Thor's hunched shoulders. A cup of coffee in Tony's hand, Vision muttered to Tony. "Peter will pick up the Mjolnir, he will be a great ruler" Tony smirked. "That's my kid, you're talkin' about" Tony sipped at his coffee, pride in his eyes. Vision hummed, "I thought Peter was just your intern?" Vision inquired. Clint, who waas perch on the arm rest, chuckled. "just his intern? At one glance you can tell the two are father/Son" Clint pointed to Peter, who wasabout to lift the Mjolnir. Peter placed his palms on the table. "okiedokie Mr.Thorsir!" Peter chirped. "50 bucks says he can't pick it up" Bruce said as he placed a 50 dollar bill on the small table in front of them. Clint tossed a crumpled up 20 dollar bill. "20 say's he doesn't" Vision shook his head as most of them betted Peter wouldn't pick it up. Tony, who had his eyes on Peter, placed down a 100 dollar bill. "he will pick it up" Tony huffed, pride and some anger laced in his voice. Peter's hands wrapped around the leather covered handle, thunder boomed in the sky. Peter grinned as he held the Mjolnir, "look! Mr.Stark! i can Lift the Mjolnir!" Peter grinned, holding it above his head. Thor's smile vanished from his face, he turned to Peter. Slapping both hands down on his shoulders, "You are worthy of thy throne in Asgard! I must tell father there is another who lifts the Mjolnir. A mere mortal that is too!" Thor walked over to Tony, who was frozen. "You have a great son! man of iron!" Thor clasped his hands on Tony's shoulders. Tears streamed down Tony's face, "I have such great kids!" He muttered in to his cup of coffee. Bruce shook his head, "Only you Tony, only you" 


	5. Just a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARVEL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME  
> R.I.P Stan Lee  
> WARNINGS---Mentions of Character death, very sad, Depression, Death MENTIONS OF AUNT MAY UNCLE BEN MARY AND RICHARD PARKER AND TONY STARKS DEATH NO SPOILERS FROM ENDGAME OR FAR FROM HOME
> 
> Peter is also 27 in this oneshot  
> Quick A/N im having one of thoes day's where im sad so im taking it out on my stories also i don't remember what Peter's parents look like and i don't feel like looking them up sooooooo yeah

Actors

Robert Downy Jr as Tony Stark

Tom Holland as Peter Parker

  
Marisa Tomei as May Parker

Chris Evans as Steve Rogers

  
_WARNINGS---Mentions of Character death, very sad, Depression, Death MENTIONS OF AUNT MAY UNCLE BEN MARY AND RICHARD PARKER AND TONY STARKS DEATH NO SPOILERS FROM ENDGAME OR FAR FROM HOME_

_Peter is also 27 in this oneshot_

_Quick A/N im having one of thoes day's where im sad so im taking it out on my stories also i don't remember what Peter's parents look like and i don't feel like looking them up sooooooo yeah_

**Prompt-** **"It was only a Dream...Peter"**   
  


Everyone was around him, His Mother and Father, Aunt May and Uncle Ben, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, All the Avengers. They all had smiles on their faces, happiness radiating off of everyone. Peter frowned, Why are they here? "Peter? Sweetie?" His mom said, placing her hand on his cheek. She looked at him with worry and concern in her dark brown eyes. Worry lines poping out on her face, her thumb rubbing on his cheek. Peter leaned in to the touch, savoring the touch of his mother. "Whats wrong?" She asked. Peter opened his eyes, not even ralizing he closed them. "It's nothing mom..." Peter smiled. 

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
_ _Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
_ _So I traveled back, down that road_

"It's your birthday! You're 16!" Peters Dad shouted, throwing his arm around Peter's neck. His short brown hair hints of grey mending, he also had bright blue eyes. "Happy Birthday!" Ben grinned. Peter smiled back, he kept smiling even though his cheeks hurt. "Sweet 16! You know what i did when i was 16..." Tony started to ramble about how he was during his teens. 

 _Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_ _I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement_  
Number one spot and now she find her a replacement

 

"Tony! Peter is a sweet little thing!" Steve smacked the back of Tony's head. All Tony did was smile. The next thing Peter knew, there was a large cake on the table. The second was a twist on the childhood indulgence of S'mores, combining a graham cake with chocolate ganache, fluffy marshmallows and buttercream. Its Swiss meringue frosting exterior was then toasted and decorated with chocolate curls for extra appeal and sitting on the very top were two numbered candles. '16' Everyone was singing happy birthday. 

 _I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_  
And now you ain't around baby I can't think  
I should've put it down, should've got the ring  
'Cause I can still feel it in the air

  
Peter inhaled,  _'I wish for my family to always be with me'_ Peter blew out the candles, smiling at everyone. "Sooooo What cha wish for?" Clint ask, getting up in Peters face. His mouth open ready to deny him. "ah ah ahah! You can't tell anyone or it wont come true!" Mary Parker interjected. 

 _See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair_  
My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife  
She left me, I'm tied  
'Cause I knew that it just ain't right

Peter rolled his eyes playfully, "Don't worry Mom, I wasn't going to tell Mr.Clint" 

 _I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road

Peter rubbed his eyes, blinking profusely. Everything started to get blurry. "PeTeR? wHaT's WrOnG?" "WhAtS WrOnG?" He back up, their body's were fading, the wind taking them away. "Don't leave! I need you!" Peter reached his hand out. "We are always with you..." Uncle Ben went to ruffle Peter's hair,  his lips brushed Peter's forehead. "Please...Don't leave" 

_So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_ _When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn_

 

Tony Placed his palm over Peter's heart, feeling the beating heart against his palm. "No matter what, wheather we are alive or dead, We all will be right here" Tony gave a smirk, giving Peter a pat on the shoulder. Richard went to pull his son into a hug, his arms passing threw Peter. "Please...I can't take the pain again!" Peter pleaded, their bodies faded away. "We love you Peter." 

 _Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn_  
And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more I miss her, when will I learn  
Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback

He jolted up, blankets thrown off of his sweaty body. "Is something wrong Boss?" F.R.I.D.A.Y questioned. His brown hair stuck to his forehead, "No, I'm fine" He rasped out. "My scan shows that you have a fever of 101.5 F. Should i call Mr.Stark?" F.R.I.D.A.Y ask. He growled, "No, F.R.I.D.A.Y Don't call Mr.Stark. I. AM.FINE." He got out of his mangled bed, practicallly stomping to the kitchen. 

 _Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_  
Hey, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone

"Protcol Baby Spider is activated, Mr.Stark is on his way" F.R.I.D.A.Y said, if she would she would be smug. Peter huffed, "I told you not to call him! I am Fine!" He downed a glass of whiskey, with some ibuprofen. "You know Mr.Stark worries about you Boss" Peter rolled his eyes, downing another glass of Whiskey. "and yet here i am, 27 years old and Tony still treats me like im a baby" Peter didn't acknowledge that Tony had arrived, "That's because you're still a baby" Tony dumped out the rest of the whiskey. Ignoring Peter's protest and snapps. "You should be in bed resting, Not drinking. You have a fever." 

_And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone  
But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
'Cause I was wrong_ _I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_

  
"I am fine, it's not like im dying. F.R.I.D.A.Y what's my fever" Peter ask, staring down Tony. "You currently have a low grade fever of 99.8 F. I suggest lots of fluid-" "Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y" Tony interupted. He gave Peter the 'tell me' stare, followed by puppy eyes. 

 _Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows

Peter succumbed to Tonys looks, "It was just a dream...Nothing big" Tony looked shook, and offended. "A dream? Kid, A dream can't give you a fever." Tony gave him a pointed look, When Peter didn't respond Tony took matters in to his own hands. "F.R.I.D.A.Y show me the video before he woke up" F.R.I.D.A.Y quickly pulled up the video

 _I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_ _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

 

Tony watched as Peter had a smile on his face, it quickly went down hill. His arm thrown over his face, his blanket tangled up in his legs. Sweat rolled down his face, chest rising and falling quicker each breath. Peters arm fell from his face, showing his tear stained face. Eyes still closed.

 _Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_ _I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

 

The video ended as quickly as it started, Tony didn't say anything. He just sat there not even looking at Peter. "What was it all about?" Tony had finally asked. Peter layed his head down on the bar. "What wasn't it about?" Peter chuckled dryly. Once Peter opened his mouth words started to fall out. "Everyone was there from the Avengers to Mom and Dad. It was my 16th birthday, we were all celebrating it." Peter looked up at Tony, his eyes teary. "I was so happy that i had my family, that everyone was alive. I forgot that some of them were  _supposed_  to be dead." 

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_ _I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_

 

"Then everyone started to fade away, telling me that they loved me...I begged and pleaded fror someone to stay. So i could have my family back...." Peter smiled sadly, looking up at Tony. "I realized it was only a dream..." Peter reached out, his hand passing through Tony's body. "I wish you were actually here Tony...You are like my Father...I miss you" The Tony hologram glitched, Tony's regular smile was on his face. His body started to turn a light blue before glitching again and fading. "It was only just a dream..." 

 _Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only  **Just A Dream**


	6. sing

Song

Actors

Robert Downy Jr as Tony Stark

Tom Holland as Peter Parker

Scarlett Johannasson as Natasha Romanoff

Chris Evans as Steve Rogers

Mark Buffalo as Bruce Banner

Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff

Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton

**Prompt- "Peter can sing? Our Spider-Baby can sing?"**   
  


Peter grinned, he had got his first job...well first  normal job. "So yer singn' tahday got it?" His boss snaped, exhaling cigar smoke. Peter grimced at the sour smell, "Yes sir," Boss held out a crumpled paper grumbling. "Yer singin' whateva's on the list, the more customers ya bring in the more money ya make...the less...well ya figure it out"   
So here he was, standing on the dim stage singing his hearts content. More and more people showed up, having a blast. When the song ended, Peter gave a bow and walked off the stage. His boss slap him on the back, a huge grin on his face. "Aye! Ya bringin' in the customer's Good job lad! Take a break." His boss said. Peter exhaled as he sat down. Aunt May would be furious if she found out he was working at a bar. He shivered at the thought of angry May. About half an hour went by and Peter was back on stage singing. He started to dance around on the stage, rapping Venom. 

_"I got a song filled with shit for the strong willed_   
_When the world gives you a raw deal_   
_Set you off 'til you_   
_Scream, "piss off, screw you"_   
_When it talks to you like you don't belong_   
_Or tells you you're in the wrong field_   
_When something's in your mitochondrial_   
_'Cause it latched on to you, like"_

Peter was enjoying this sound, the way the beat bounce off the walls. It was simply amazing. People were cheering him on, dancing to the music sung by the teen. Peter smiled through out the whole thing. 

_"Knock knock, let the devil in, malevolent_   
_As I've ever been, head is spinnin', this medicine_   
_Screaming, "L-l-l-let us in"_   
_L-l-lick like a salad bowl, Edgar Allen Poe_   
_Bedridden, shoulda been dead a long time ago_   
_Liquid Tylenol, gelatins, think my skeleton's meltin'_   
_Wicked, I get all high when I think I've smelled the scent_   
_Of elephant manure_   
_Hell, I meant Kahlúa, screw it, to hell with it_   
_I went through hell with accelerants and blew up_   
_My-my-myself again, Volkswagen, tailspin_   
_Bucket matches my pale skin, mayo and_   
_Went from Hellmann's and being rail thin, Filet-o-Fish_   
_Scribble Jam, Rap Olympics '97 Freaknik_   
_How can I be down? Me and Bizarre in Florida_   
_Proof's room slept on floor of 'da motel then_   
_Dr. Dre said, "Hell yeah"_   
_And I got his stamp like a postcard, word to Mel-Man_   
_And I know they're gonna hate but I don't care, I_   
_Barely can wait to hit 'em with the snare and the bass_   
_Square in the face, this fuckin' world better prepare to get laced_   
_Because they're gonna taste my"_

People held out their phones, recording him. Peter winked at the crowed, doing a back flip. They cheered even louder, peopel pour in every minute. 

_"Venom_   
_(I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom)_   
_Not knowing when I'm_   
_Ever gonna slow up and I'm_   
_Ready to snap any moment-um_   
_Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em_   
_They ain't gonna know what hit 'em_   
_(When they get bit with the)_   
_Venom_   
_(I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom)_   
_Not knowing when I'm_   
_Ever gonna slow up and I'm_   
_Ready to snap any moment-um_   
_Thinking it's time to go get 'em_   
_They ain't gonna know what hit 'em_   
_(When they get bit with the)"_

"Tony why did we have to go to this bar? It's flooding with people" Natasha asked, raising her eye brow at the billionair. Tony frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side. "Well, it's not usally this bad...hell there should only be 10 ish people here..." Tony flashed his smile at the guard and they were let in. Bruce winced at the loud sounds and flashing lights. Tony's feet scruffed the ground, he jolts forward as someone bumped into him. "Tony? What the hell?" Clint snapped. With a shaky hand, his index finger pointed to the stage. Where a verry familiar brown haired teen stood singing on the stage. "Is that..Peter?"  Natasha shoved Clint to the side, ignoring his disbelief scoff. She stared down the kid, who was indeed Peter Parker. 

_"I said knock knock, let the devil in_   
_Shotgun p-p-pellets in the felt pen_   
_Cocked, fuck around and catch a hot one_   
_I-i-it's evident I'm not done_   
_V-venomous, the thoughts spun like a web and you just caught in 'em_   
_Held against your will like a hubcap or a mud flap_   
_Be strangled or attacked_   
_So this ain't gonna feel like a love tap_   
_Eat painkiller pills, fuck up the track_   
_Like, what's her name at the wheel?_   
_Danica Patrick_   
_Threw the car into reverse at the Indy, end up crashin'_   
_Into ya, look back and it's just mangled steel_   
_My Mustang and the Jeep Wrangler grill_   
_With the front smashed, much as my rear fender, assassin_   
_Slim be the combination of an actual kamikaze and Gandhi_   
_Translation, I will probably kill us both when I end up_   
_Back in India_   
_You ain't gonna be able to tell what the fuck's happened_   
_End of ya, when you're bit with the"_

"Our Pete...can sing" Natasha muttered, enchanted by his voice. Tony lips curved, smirking as he pulled out his stark phone. "Why is he working at a bar?" Bruce's voice snapped Natasha out of her little daze. 

_"Venom_   
_(I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom)_   
_And I'm not knowin' when I'm_   
_Ever gonna slow up and I'm_   
_Ready to snap any moment I'm_   
_Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em_   
_They ain't gonna know what hit 'em_   
_(W-W-When they get bit with the)_   
_Venom_   
_(I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom)_   
_And I'm not knowin' when I'm_   
_Ever gonna slow up and I'm_   
_Ready to snap any moment I'm_   
_Thinking it's time to go get 'em_   
_They ain't gonna know what hit 'em_   
_(W-W-When they get bit with the)"_

Peter's voice rang out in the bar, he was fairly a good rapper but not as good as Eminem. He was up there though. As Peter looked around his face went as white as a paper. There, in the crowed, were the Avengers. ' _Oh crap...crapcrapcrap'_

_"I said knock knock, let the devil in, alien_   
_E-E-Elliot phone home, ain't no telling when this chokehold_   
_On this game will end, I'm loco_   
_Became a Symbiote, so_   
_My fangs are in your throat, hoe_   
_You're snake-bitten with my_   
_Venom_   
_With the ballpoint pen I'm_   
_Gun cocked, bump stock, double-aught, buckshot_   
_Tire thumper, a garrote_   
_Tie a couple knots, fired up and caught fire_   
_Juggernaut_   
_Punk rock, bitch, it's goin' down like Yung Joc_   
_'Cause the Doc put me on like sunblock_   
_Why the fuck not?_   
_You only get one shot_   
_Ate shit 'til I can't taste it_   
_Chased it with straight liquor_   
_Then paint thinner, then drank 'til I faint_   
_And awake with a headache and I take anything in_   
_Rectangular shape, then I wait_   
_To face the demons I'm bonded to_   
_'Cause they're chasin' me but I'm part of you_   
_So escapin' me is impossible_   
_I latch onto you like a_   
_Parasite, and I probably ruined your parents' life_   
_And your childhood too_   
_'Cause if I'm the music that y'all grew up on_   
_I'm responsible for you retarded fools_   
_I'm the supervillain dad and mom was losin' their marbles to_   
_You marvel that? Eddie Brock is you_   
_And I'm the suit, so call me"_

"Peter can sing, Our spider-baby can sing" Wanda clasped her hands together. Tony disappeared into the crowds, still filming peter singing/rapping. "Why do you think he hid it from us?" steve ask, looking at the stage. Natasha and Clint had walked in the back, hiding from people. "10 bucks says that Tony blackmails Pete to sing at the tower." Clint bargained. Natasha smirked, "50 says Pete managed to embarrass Tony" Clint smirked back, "Deal" 

_"Venom_   
_(I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom)_   
_Not knowing when I'm_   
_Ever gonna slow up and I'm_   
_Ready to snap any moment I'm_   
_Thinking it's time to go get 'em_   
_They ain't gonna know what hit 'em_   
_(W-W-When they get bit with the)_   
_Venom_   
_(I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom)_   
_And I'm not knowin' when I'm_   
_Ever gonna slow up and I'm_   
_Ready to snap any moment I'm_   
_Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em_   
_They ain't gonna know what hit 'em_   
_(W-W-When they get bit with the)"_

Peter ended the song, everyone cheered and screamed. his lips curved up, smiling at everyone as he bowed. Peter went to the bar, getting a bottle of water. "Thank-erk" Peter squeaked, a fairly large hand slapped down on his shoulder. His eyes caught the familiar ones of Tony Stark. His face completely blank and Peter couldn't even look at his eyes. His shades covered them. "Mr.Stark!?" Peter squawked, he hoped they didn't recognize him on stage and he hoped they had left but, it seems  the world is against him at the moment. The others surrounded him, amusement laced in Tony's voice. "Hey kid, why didn't you tell us you could sing?" 


End file.
